1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine, and more particularly to a game machine that has a hammering device for forming vibration to move the prize in the game machine.
2. Description of Related Art
The most popular game machine is a claw machine that uses a overhead travelling crane and a catcher to catch a wanted prize that is disposed in the game machine, wherein the overhead travelling crane is used as an X-Y axis moving unit and the catcher is used as a Z axis moving unit. The catcher is opened to release the caught prize when aligning with the dispensing hole and the player can get the prize as a reward.
However, the above conventional game machine includes several latent disadvantages. The conventional game machine uses an electromagnetic valve as a brake source such that the catcher immediately releases the caught prize when a power failure is caused and the player operates in vain. Consequently, some unworthy game machine manager suddenly go and return over human visual frequency to get a lawless huge benefit. Secondly, the power of the electromagnetic valve is adjusted or the original electromagnetic valve is change to one having a lower power. As a result, the catcher can not provide an enough clamping power to catch the purposed prize. It is unfair to the players.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional game machine.